ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Xenocite
Xenocites (alternatively spelled as Xenocytes) are alien parasites artificially manufactured by the Highbreed. They are mass-produced and attached to hosts to create what are commonly known as DNAliens. Appearance Xenocites are small purple creatures with a singular eye containing a red pupil, a small black slit iris and green sclera. They have six tentacles, a visible brain and a black line that runs down the center, around their eye and mouth. History Alien Force In Max Out, when Max went to a coffee shop in Santa Mira, a DNAlien disguised as a waitress named Edna attacked him with a Xenocite, but he was able to defeat them both. Later, a Xenocite was used to transform Ken Tennyson into a DNAlien. However he was later reverted back to normal when his cousin Ben used the Omnitrix to remove the Xenocite from Ken's body. It is shown that Xenocite eggs are created from a large egg-laying machine, and hatch underwater in large artificial green rivers. After hatching, the Xenocites are stored in boxes filled with DNAlien slime. In Inside Man, a Xenocite was briefly seen inside a green tank in Tyler's memory. Later, when Chromastone was battling some DNAliens, a Xenocite latched onto his head and tried to merge with him, but was unsuccessful due to his crystal body. When Tyler was reverted back to his human form by Ben, the Xenocite responsible landed on the ground and was stomped on by it's former host. Ultimate Alien In Simian Says, Arachnichimp bounty hunter Simian brought a Xenocite queen home and sold it to a crime lord named Mizaru. When Mizaru released the Xenocite, it infected him and began spreading more Xenocites throughout all of Aranhaschimmia. Eunice, with the help of Simian and Ben's team, was able to reverse the effect and cure all the Arachnichimps, and destroy the Xenocite that started it all. Powers and Abilities A Xenocite's purpose is to merge with and change a host into a DNAlien. When it does this, it takes the characteristics of the host species it attaches to and gives it the physical traits and standard abilities of a DNAlien. Within hours, the Xenocite would completely cover the host's body, making them a full DNAlien. Xenocites can even reprogram the mind of a host. They also have sharp teeth to bite with as well as agility that they use to avoid attacks and to quickly latch on to a victim. They can also breath underwater right after hatching. Weaknesses The Omnitrix genetic repair can separate the Xenocites from the host, thus negating the DNAlien transformation.Max Out Xenocites are unable to merge and transform silicon-based lifeforms such as Crystalsapiens, Petrosapiens, and Sonorosians into DNAliens.Inside Man The DNA Repair Guns can transform DNAliens back into human, as a result, destroying the Xenocites.War of the Worlds: Part 1 However, this does not work against Arachnichimp DNAliens.Simian Says Etymology Xenocite is made of two words xeno, meaning "foreigner" or "stranger" and cyte meaning "cell". It also comnines the words “xeno” and “parasite”, which is a creature that survives by invading larger organisms and feeds of their body mass. The larger organism is harmed in the process. In this case, Xenocites invade an organism by attaching to its face, and feeding on its DNA by the hour until the host body is completely covered. Trivia *Xenocite DNA was in the Codon Stream, as it was sampled in Max Out, but the Codon Stream noticed that they are non-sentient, so it deleted the DNA. This means that, for a short time, Ben had a DNAlien transformation. *In the Ben 10: Alien Force video game, Xenocites can turn other alien species into DNAliens, including Pyronites, Vulpimancers, Florauna, Osmosians, and Null Guardians. *Xenocites are similar to the Head crabs from the "Half-Life" franchise (a video game series). They are both parasite like creatures from another world which can control a person by latching onto their head and can mutate their bodies. **They are also similar to the Facehuggers from the "Alien" franchise, as both species latch onto humans in order to create more of their kind (DNAliens and Xenomorphs). *The Xenocites were designed by Glenn Wong, with color styling by Chris Hooten. References Crew Statements Glenn Wong Category:Villains Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Species Category:Introduced in Alien Force